My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2016
11:50 online 06:14 dzień dobry mamy 7:15 a na nibie pienkne słońce 07:09 Witam 07:22 jest tu ktos 08:22 helo jest tu ktos 08:33 helo 11:56 siemanko 11:57 Witam 11:58 co tam 11:58 nic siedzie na komputerze i na FB 12:00 zaraz wruce 12:00 oki 12:13 ja spadam narka 12:14 narka 12:17 eho 12:17 jest tu ktoś 12:17 elo 12:17 juhu 12:30 jestem 01:39 hejunia 02:06 cześć 02:07 ZecoraBot cześć 02:09 �������������������� 02:09 czść znowu 02:10 Co tam 02:10 pa pa 02:20 co tam 02:21 czy jest Kucykomen? 02:21 hejka?!?!?! 02:21 hmmmm...... 02:22 !? 02:22 pfh 02:22 pa 02:30 czy ktoś ze mną pogada.... 02:34 Witam. Jest tu ktos 03:00 cześć 03:00 co rbisz a sorki pa .....pa....... 03:02 nic 03:03 wchodze na twittera i FB 03:05 z/w 03:18 siemanko już jestem 03:19 sory wywaliło mnie 03:22 zw 03:22 jj 04:25 Witam 04:32 Hej o/ 04:36 hejka 04:51 dzieńdoberek 04:52 ło macie jakiś temat 04:53 idkkk 04:53 yyyyy że co 04:53 w sensie, że nie wiem. jak chcesz, to zacznij jakiś sensowny temat 04:54 to nie ja niemam sensownych tematów 04:54 bez sensu 04:55 nom 04:55 może dlaczego masz zero edycji? 04:55 i dlaczego założyłeś konto? 04:56 ja nawet nie wiem co to jest 04:56 od kiedy oglądasz MLP 04:56 to po co założyłeś konto? 04:56 od roku miej więcej 04:56 bo mi się nudziło 04:57 nie wiesz co to edycja, czy co to MLP? 04:57 szukałem ludzi z którymi można normalnie porozmawiać 04:57 co to edycia 04:57 a mlp jestem fanem 04:58 Jak edytujesz artykuł czy stronę na wiki 04:58 i się rozwinął temat 04:59 o to chodziło 04:59 ach gdybym mógł z wami porozmawiać na żywo 05:00 też mam marzenie 05:00 takie 05:00 wywaliło cię 05:00 wiesz z iloma osobami chciałbym na żywo porozmawiać? 05:00 mnie? 05:00 po prostu mi net siadł. 05:00 już ok 05:00 oookkk 05:00 milion piętce sto dziewięcet 05:00 :) 05:01 what? 05:01 czo 05:02 wczoraj się trochę ponuciłem z Sarnnom i z AA 05:02 ponuciłem? 05:02 ponuciłeś? kto to AA 05:02 pokłuciłem 05:02 aha... 05:03 A, już wiem. AgnessAngel 05:03 ta niepamiętam niku 05:03 tak 05:03 brawo wygrywasz 05:03 :) 05:03 Dlaczego się pokłóciłeś z Sarną i Agness? 05:03 właśnie> 05:03 ? 05:03 * 05:04 a bo kolega wysłał mi i powiedział ze to jest fajne więc wysłałem na czat 05:04 ale co wysłałeś? 05:04 a treści niestety wcześniej nie pszeczytałem 05:04 co. wysłałeś? 05:05 niechcem pisać bo mogę znów kogoś urazić 05:05 tylko napisz co to było. Może być na priv 05:06 ale jak 05:06 na skype umiem 05:06 ale tu nie zabardzo 05:06 na czacie jest priv 05:07 klikasz na daną osobę na pasku obok i klikasz prywatna wiadomość 05:10 dla dziewczyn 05:10 oj nie tu 05:10 co? 05:10 aha... 05:10 dzień doberek 05:10 hej 05:11 Witam 05:12 a znacie stronę besty 05:12 nauczyłem się pisać 05:12 Znam 05:12 No widzisz, są postępy 05:12 :) 05:13 mam głupie pytanie 05:13 kto rozumie matme 05:13 ? 05:13 Zależy co dokładnie 05:15 czemu jak wpisałem descort MLP w Google to najczęściej był z celest 05:15 bo z fluter shaj to rozumiem 05:16 lub samemu 05:16 to taki szip 05:16 xd 05:17 zagrajmy w historie 05:17 (co) 05:17 co to znaczy ? 05:18 co? 05:18 tak lepiej? 05:18 zw 05:18 ok 05:21 haloo 05:21 co tam 05:21 hajka! 05:21 Sarnna! 05:21 co tam u cieie słychać! 05:21 zmęczona i lekko nietrzeźwa 05:21 a u was??? 05:21 ciebie* 05:22 to tak każdy pisze po jednym słowie po kolei i układa się historia 05:22 Mam normalnie takiego doła i nie wiem co mam myśleć. Jestem zawalony robotą i się nachlałem. nie? 05:22 Ja jak zwykle spóźniona, hej Sarnna. 05:23 i cisza 05:23 ale za to 05:23 mam lizaka 05:23 a ja dwa, ha! 05:24 i 05:24 :) :) :) 05:24 MONTE! 05:24 a ja zero 05:24 i co z tego? 05:24 o nie czuje, że rymuję 05:24 ni i nic z tego 05:25 cieszę się waszym szczęściem 05:25 lel 05:25 Sarnna nauczyłem się pisać jak prosiłaś 05:25 :) 05:26 Sarnna, czy jesteś :D 05:26 to gramy ? 05:26 czy może (ninja) . Bez emocji? 05:26 gratki 05:26 No cóż, są postępy. 05:27 juhu 05:27 Level up 05:27 :) 05:27 (n) 05:27 :( 05:27 :( 05:27 :/ 05:28 ok, piszmy normalnie 05:28 ja więcej min nie umiem 05:28 ok 05:28 to wejdź na MediaWiki:Emoticons 05:28 ok? 05:29 Mangle jesteś? 05:29 WOW 05:29 WOW 05:29 co?? 05:30 ile tego jest 05:30 WOW 05:30 05:30 aha... 05:30 napisałem tak, bo inni pisali... 05:30 lel 05:31 to gramy w te historyjki 05:31 może być... w sumie nudno troszkę... 05:31 to dziewczyny zaczynają 05:31 lel 05:31 Jak chcecie 05:32 a czemu? 05:32 ok 05:32 jak on chce 05:32 chce mi sie spac 05:32 końcu mają pierwszeństwo 05:32 dla mnie rybka 05:32 a mi nie 05:32 chce się zmęczyc, bo jutro mam długi i trudny dzień 05:32 czymu 05:33 wha 05:33 odpowiedziałem 05:33 bo mam trudny dzień jutro 05:33 robię różne rzeczy wspak, czasem przynosi szczęście, ale często lipa 05:33 lel 05:34 czemu masz jutro trudny dzień 05:34 apil 05:35 i ponowna cisza 05:35 JJ 05:35 Witam 05:35 hura 05:35 Witam 05:35 hej 05:35 dobry wieczur panu 05:36 bo mam dużo sprawdzianó 05:36 w 05:36 ja dzisiaj miałem 05:36 ale nie było mnie w szkole 05:36 zw 05:36 ok 05:36 co robicie 05:36 k, ogólnie powodzenia. 05:39 labas rytas 05:40 Witam 05:40 hej 05:41 jó reggelt 05:43 hej 05:43 Witam Edielle 05:43 Cześć 05:43 pytam co robicie 05:43 hej 05:43 ja nic 05:44 ja slucham muzyki Radio Fest 05:44 ja słucham piosenki Rules of Rarity 05:44 Wersji polskiej czy oryginalnej? 05:45 Oglądam Niezgodną. 05:45 teraz polskiej 05:48 a teraz oryginał 05:48 ja siedzę na czacie, zaczynam edytować Noc Koszmarów i będę słuchał Jingle Bells, Rules of Rarity, Days Gone By i True True Friend Winter Wrap up 05:48 Piosenka sama w sobie ok, ale nie przepadam za polską wersją. 05:48 ja w ogóle lubię nasz dubbing 05:48 wiem, rzadkość 05:49 tak 05:49 momentami jest w porządku, kwestia gustu. Jak dla mnie dialogi mogłyby być lepsze. 05:50 alohha szystkim 05:50 allahu 05:50 prawda, zdarzają się porażki większe i mniejsze ale jest bardzo dużo gorszych dubbingów 05:52 Mnie zgorszyło trochę dubbing piosenki The pony I want to be, ale widać, że starała się, śpiewając 05:52 Ja tez lubie Polsci Dubbing 05:53 z/w 05:53 ok 05:53 Mogli zmienić głos. Monika Wierzbicka kompletnie nie pasuje do Diamond Tiary. 05:53 no tu się zgodzę 05:53 ale Znaczkowa Liga nieźle ratowała odcinek 05:53 tak 05:53 Racja 05:54 choć i tak poprzednia wersja lepsza 05:54 amerykańska 05:54 A* 05:56 Nie przebijemy oryginału, chociaż naprawdę wiele rzeczy można zrobić lepiej 05:57 czasem nasza wersja jest bliska a nawet lepsza od oryginału 05:57 rzadko ale się zdarza 05:57 nie z mlp 05:57 polski dubbing był wielki w latach 90 05:58 teraz czasy jego świetności minęły 05:58 hm 05:58 w sumie nie ma aktualnie jakiegoś dubbingu co by mi się podobał 05:58 jestem 05:58 coś mnie omineło 05:58 życie 05:58 ciekawego 05:58 :) 05:59 tak 05:59 mogliby zarzucić jakimś spoilerem 05:59 hej 05:59 hej 05:59 nie mogliby 05:59 siemanko 05:59 Siemanko 05:59 nie powinni 05:59 hej 05:59 spoilery są zue 05:59 Niektórzy lubią spoilery 05:59 nom 05:59 Hej mangle jesteś mi potrzebna. 06:00 ja lubię spoilery 06:00 ale jak powiedziała Dainava... 06:00 ja też 06:00 potem muszę się spowiadać 06:00 Cześć...... po co nie dasz mi spokoju. 06:00 Ja też lubię spojlery 06:00 Pogadajmy na śródziemiu. 06:00 oki 06:01 ja zależy czego 06:01 K, ja idę. o/ 06:01 o/ 06:01 pa patki 06:01 PA! 06:01 uściski i buxaczki 06:01 buźaczki 06:02 buziaczki* 06:02 nom 06:02 dzięki za poprawe 06:02 popraw 06:02 ę! 06:03 sorki 06:03 miało być * 06:03 źle kliknąłem 06:03 ej alt mi znuw nie dziala 06:03 znów* 06:03 ahh, ok 06:03 dopiero potem zrozumiałem 06:04 dobra jeszcze można poprawiać drugim pszyciskiem 06:04 wspóllokatorka chrapie 06:04 kjut 06:04 jj 06:04 a obok mnie ciągle spiewa 06:05 a co najgorsze discopolo 06:05 ale uciekają 06:05 no luźno się robi 06:06 a jaki czas jest na czacie 06:07 what 06:07 no bo Polska strefa czasowa to to niejest 06:07 19:07 06:08 tyle, że pisze 7:07 06:08 8:07 to 20:07 06:08 wiem 06:08 aham 06:09 ktoś tu się nie zna na zegarku 06:09 no troszeńke 06:09 moja wina moja wina moja bardzo wielka wina 06:09 skąd ja znam ten tekst 06:09 (if) 06:10 z kościoła ? 06:10 nie ;-; 06:10 lel 06:10 xd 06:10 WOW 06:10 zr 06:10 zw 06:10 aż zapomnialam czasy gdy dzieci dominowały na czacie 06:11 aż zapomniałam czasy, gdy bywałam na czacie 06:11 bad Aneta 06:11 4 admniów dzisiaj jest tylko 1 gwiazda to bot 06:11 i'm bad, i'm bad, i'm badass 06:11 ach, sezon 1 tyle wspomnień :') 06:12 nom 06:12 a właśnie już jestem :) 06:12 A 06:12 W KOŃCU DOBIŁAM DO 40 POWIADOMIEŃ NA FB 06:12 PO TYLU LATACH 06:12 (brawka) 06:13 zw 06:13 powiedz coś w tej uroczystej chwili 06:13 xd 06:13 wieeeeeenc 06:14 fajnie masz 06:14 kciałam podzienkowac fszystkim co spamowali w grupie MIESZKANIA KATOWICE 06:14 i fszystkim czo kłócili się w grupach z liceum i ze studiów 06:14 i w ogóle tez tym nielicznym oszobom czo mnie lajkowały 06:14 ej ktoś mnie wystawił na alegro 06:14 wat 06:14 a, no i maxowi dziękuję za ponad 1000 zaczepek 06:15 WOW 06:15 o już usunoł 06:16 znowuż cisza 06:16 przerwijmy ją 06:17 jak to ciebie wystawił? 06:17 od kiedy na allegro można sprzedać człowieka? 06:17 o, ktoś dodał moje nagie fotki na dA 06:17 o już usunął 06:17 o zawsze (hehe) 06:17 nie wiem jak to możliwe 06:17 ja też nie????/ 06:17 co raz trafiło do internetu już nigdy z niego nie znika 06:17 ciekawe jak wtedy wygląda dostawa 06:18 to je znajdź Aneto :D 06:18 od kąd wprowadzono niewolnictw 06:18 hej 06:18 yoooooo 06:18 daddy's in da house, yo 06:18 są w moim folderze ^^^ 06:18 Witam 06:18 niewolnictwo 06:18 hej 06:18 awww 06:18 xd 06:18 haj 06:18 jestem na haj 06:18 u 06:18 brawo ty 06:19 kto ? 06:19 ty 06:19 neat, someone for Mangle to play with 06:19 Brawo Ja 06:19 nie było cię wczoraj 06:19 nie miałeś z nimi funu 06:19 dziękuje hoćiasz nie wiem jak to osia gnowszy 06:19 hej 06:20 osiagnowszy 06:20 zasada o kopaniu za błędy nadal obowiązuje 06:20 osia gnowszy 06:20 pisz 06:20 hejka 06:20 poprawnie 06:20 :) :) 06:20 czeski 06:21 a więc cisza 06:21 przed burzą 06:21 zpewne 06:21 gravy 06:21 zapewne 06:22 jednak nowa klawiatura zmienia pismo 06:22 aaaaaaaaaaaa 06:22 im so tireeed 06:22 so don't yell 06:22 CHEJ 06:22 co się stało 06:22 halo 06:22 WItam 06:22 szepczę 06:22 hallo aus Berlin 06:22 hej 06:22 ludziki witam was ludziki 06:23 cześć konioczłowieku 06:23 czyli centaurze 06:24 no właśnie toto 06:24 co ty wiesz 06:24 twój adres 06:24 czyli ja jestem najmłodzszy 06:24 shit 06:24 ha ha ha 06:24 jeśli jesteś 06:24 to idź do pokoju 06:24 dorośli rozmawiają 06:25 lezę w pokoju cały czas 06:25 szczego ty się śmiejesz 06:25 nie ty 06:25 nie wiem 06:25 i 06:25 want 06:25 to sleep 06:25 kurde ty czemu ja na czacie pisze sam do siebie 06:26 (john) 06:26 nie musicie mu odpowiadać - on zapytał samego siebie 06:26 bo mama nie powinna Ci pozwalać siedzieć na kompie tak długo 06:26 jutro św Patryka 06:26 skąd możemy wiedziec 06:26 niewiem 06:26 Toto łamie zasady! 06:26 chyba twoje kręgi 06:26 chyba twoją twarz 06:26 chyba twoje życie 06:27 twoja twarz to twoje życie 06:27 twoja twarz to twoja mama 06:27 we r similar 06:27 or r u 06:27 y 06:27 twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 06:27 x 06:27 a 06:27 b 06:27 prawo dainavy - kto pierwszy w dyskusji zaczyna żartować z matki drugiej osoby, przegrywa dyskusję 06:28 uhuh 06:28 i won a potato! 06:28 lubię cię Dainva 06:28 well, obowiązuje to tylko ciebie Aneta 06:28 szkoda że nikt nie lubi Dainavy 06:28 to pisz mój nick poprawnie ;-; 06:28 ok, Daivana 06:28 xd 06:28 sorka 06:29 daj wana 06:29 no daj kluczyki 06:29 co to wana 06:29 wanna 06:29 a samochud 06:29 w niej się myjesz 06:29 w samochodzie 06:29 PISZ POPRAWNIE 06:29 ja się myje we wanie 06:29 knew it 06:29 nie wan 06:29 iwanttopunchyou 06:29 ja mam prysznic sie myje 06:30 soory przypadkowo klikiem enter 06:30 i teraz ludzie będą pisać gdzie się myją ;-; 06:30 w łazience 06:30 w basenie 06:30 no czemu nie 06:30 w wodzie 06:30 bo to intymne 06:30 ja się myję pod pachami 06:30 XD 06:31 tylko? 06:31 pewnie tak 06:31 hahahahahahahahaha 06:31 nie tylko 06:31 mów dalej 06:31 xd 06:31 jj 06:31 siemanko 06:31 nie musisz pisać na privie jj 06:31 widze na ogólnym że jesteś 06:32 privują 06:32 (if) 06:32 mogę ci pokazać o czym 06:32 Tobie Aneta już pokazywałam XD 06:32 key 06:32 czemu jak ktoś wchodzi Zapata cisz 06:32 tylko fragment o tym, że on nie wie iż nazywasz się seksburga 06:32 nie 06:32 tego nie pokazywalam 06:33 to zacytowałam 06:33 lel 06:33 hura 06:33 pokazywałam o tym że jestem wybuchowa 06:33 a ja jestem idiotom 06:33 ;-; 06:33 bo nie umiesz pisać? 06:33 nope 06:33 no jednak tak 06:33 narazie ide zjeść (spam) 06:33 o/ 06:33 bo nwszystkich potrafie rośmieszyc 06:33 o/ 06:34 o/ 06:34 pa 06:34 lub załamać 06:34 smacznego spamu 06:34 narka 06:34 dziekeju Edielle 06:34 dziekanie 06:34 dobra noc 06:34 co ty wiesz o dziekanach????? 06:35 wszystko 06:35 ok 06:35 tell me 06:35 ale co wy macie do dziekanów 06:35 a co ty masz? 06:35 they suck everyone's dicks to get higher in our society 06:35 ...no? 06:35 yus 06:36 nic 06:36 that was stupid? 06:36 titi ;-; zecora paczy 06:36 like deans 06:36 hefgruyaifhj 06:36 niech się napaczy 06:36 sorry kot 06:36 będę musiała cię zbanować 06:36 mnie 06:37 weeeeee :) 06:37 gdzie kot? 06:37 muj kot 06:37 na razie kick 06:37 ok 06:37 ;) 06:37 ojojoj 06:37 dlaczego mi to robisz 06:37 :( 06:37 Toż Ci wczoraj wyjasniałam 06:38 za ciągłe pisanie z błędami są kicki 06:38 naucz się pisac 06:38 są? 06:38 a słowo Dick to imię 06:38 racja 06:38 a sorry 06:38 sorry titi 06:38 ale ale 06:38 tak, wczoraj mu napisałam że jak się nie poprawi to będe go kopać 06:38 bo on pisał wręcz niezrozumiale 06:38 on napisał to małą literą (if) 06:38 i nie wiedziałyśmy z Agness o co mu chodzi 06:38 Bo Toto ne ma szacunku do nikogo 06:38 a szczególnie do Dicków 06:39 xd 06:39 wait, mój tata to Dick ;-; 06:39 XD 06:39 o matko nie rozdrapujmy starych ran 06:39 ok 06:39 my dad is a Dick brzmi dziwnie 06:39 czemu 06:39 brzmi nastoletnio 06:39 xd 06:40 well, If he wasn't a dick, he wouldn't be able to made you, right? 06:40 "Your dad is a dick" 06:40 stap 06:40 being 06:40 mor stupid 06:40 "Yus" 06:40 your dad is a duck 06:40 hahaha 06:40 ło ło ło można po Polsku 06:41 nie można 06:41 ok 06:41 bo po polsku te żarty nie mają sensu 06:41 dokładnie 06:41 gierki słowne są chyba najśmieszniejsze 06:41 we speak English 06:41 XD 06:41 we're fancy 06:41 to po polsku 06:41 by miałoby nudny sens 06:42 ale jednak by miało 06:42 xd 06:42 zawsze jest sens 06:42 w czymś, ale czasem jest nudny 06:42 no 06:42 wy jesteście patry jotami ? 06:42 nie 06:42 błagam ;-; 06:42 nie jesteśmy patry jotami 06:42 kto to patry jota? 06:42 bo coś takiego nie istnieje 06:42 żebyś to chociaż razem napisał ;-; 06:42 http://puu.sh/nzPLE/4ade1e8242.jpg 06:43 Toto nie je patrioto, toto je wręcz nazistą xd 06:43 Hail Grammah 06:43 ktoś kto kocha swój narud 06:43 to patriota 06:43 patry jota mósi pisadź dobże po polsó 06:43 polskó* 06:43 XD 06:43 cu? 06:44 podoba mi się nawiązanie do twojego poprzedniego opisu 06:44 aż się twój opis na gg odzywa xd 06:44 ale jak napisałem razem to wyszło mi że źle 06:44 xd 06:44 a jak napisałeś narud to też wyszło źle 06:44 bo nie pisze się patryjotami 06:44 tylko patriotami 06:44 a zresztą nieważne 06:45 ortografia jest ważna 06:45 pogódź się z tym! 06:45 właściwie oprócz nikogo ja lubię wszystkich 06:45 wha 06:45 ;-; 06:45 that sentence 06:46 próbuję dokonać analizy logicznej tego zdania 06:46 confuses the very fabric of sense 06:46 bo jest smerf nikt 06:46 ale on zmienił imię na ktoś 06:46 bo co 06:46 bo jest niebieski? 06:47 tak 06:47 Ej ziomy 06:47 skad wiedziałeś 06:47 das racist 06:47 to rasizm 06:47 on osądzał po stereotypach!!!!!!11 06:47 Przypomina mi się ta psiapsia agaci z fanowskiej 06:47 dzięki za tłumaczenie, Aneta 06:47 xd 06:47 zw 06:47 Je ne parle pas l'anglais 06:47 xd 06:47 "W DÓPIE MAM GŁÓPIĄ ORTOGRAFIE!!!!!!!!" 06:47 tu parle francais? 06:48 si 06:48 (john) 06:48 Ich kann nicht Polnische sprache 06:48 FAKJU 06:48 XD 06:48 uga buga buga uga 06:48 tesh znam ciekafy jenzyk 06:49 ja znam język 06:49 teach us 06:49 ciała 06:49 Mój tata mówi, że zna 3 języki 06:49 Kaczy, byczy i indyczy 06:49 xd 06:49 06:49 comme des animaux 06:50 zostaw tego translatora w spokoju 06:50 ? 06:50 pas 06:50 jakie zwierzęta 06:50 i pas to nie jest "nie" 06:50 hej 06:50 hej 06:50 06:50 tous 06:50 pas ma sens tylko w pełnym zdaniu 06:50 Siemanko 06:50 NIE ZOSTAWIAJ ENTERA NAD POSTEM 06:51 bonjour 06:51 au revoir 06:51 siem 06:51 to teraz pogadajcie po hiszpańsku 06:51 arriva mosqitos! 06:51 hiszpańskiego nie znam 06:51 polskiego też chyba nie 06:51 Hiszpański mało ludzi w Polsce zna 06:52 Ja znam telenowelowy xd 06:52 barym zna 06:52 lel 06:52 06:52 très drôle 06:52 fakin 06:52 sorry 06:52 ich wurde sterben fur dich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111 06:52 ale nikt nie zna baryma 06:52 who is that 06:53 ICH HABE GRABKI 06:53 ich bin ogrodnik!!111 06:53 ICH BIN OGRODNIK 06:53 si senior 06:53 chce lody 06:53 ^^^ 06:53 ale chyba jestem chora 06:53 był tu kiedyś jakiś Niemiec? 06:53 ...makta 06:53 Był 06:54 Hitler tu był~Hitler 06:54 tak chciał podbić Polskę 06:54 Herroael, co nazywał Sarę suką xd 06:54 a on 06:54 gai 06:54 broń Boże 06:54 nazwał mnie brzydszym słowem 06:54 ALE W SUMIE 06:54 xd 06:54 TO ON BYŁ Z AUSTRII 06:54 O: 06:54 HITLER TEŻ 06:54 a to nie jest zakazane w kodeksie 06:54 XD 06:55 czy ty wiesz o czym ty piszesz? 06:55 nope 06:55 widać 06:55 to pomyśl zanim napiszesz 06:55 :D :D 06:55 wiem 06:55 okej 06:55 bycie z Austrii jest zakazane 06:55 noted 06:56 sorry zapomniałem że nie myślę :) 06:56 poszłabym spać ą 06:56 no sleeping 06:56 to idź kto ci broni 06:56 *would kick, but I shouldn't* 06:56 cmon 06:57 kick me 06:57 nie rozumiem radzieckiego 06:57 ;-; 06:57 Na Czatach Shoutboxach trzeba pisać dokładnie, aby nikt nie musiał się domyślać co autor miał na myśli 06:57 (co) 06:57 tak 06:58 i cisza 06:58 zpadła 06:59 gramy w ci? 06:59 jj 06:59 chej 06:59 hura 06:59 key 06:59 Najlepiej to wychodzi jak SB ma czytacza 07:00 way 07:00 siemanko 07:00 wat* 07:00 witaj wielebny 07:00 yawn 07:01 idź spać Sara 07:01 a nie tu ziewasz 07:01 o 20 07:01 ja chyba zaraz pójdę ;-; 07:01 jeszcze kogoś zarazisz 07:01 zaa wczeeśne 07:01 popieram 07:01 a miałam się uczyć 07:01 kolos z admina ;-; 07:01 jutro tylko silly ang 07:01 o damn Aneta 07:01 jutro 07:01 czwartek 07:01 to powtórz lepiej regulamin 07:01 i jakby co pamiętaj pliki bez licencji usuwamy 07:01 xd 07:02 a userowi dajemy zakladkę ostrzegawczą 07:02 ja nie usuwam tylko dodaję licencję jeśli są z serialu 07:02 przypomnij sobie szablony 07:02 ja usuwam jak wszystko złe 07:02 nie obrażaj mlp 07:02 what 07:02 XD 07:02 no 07:03 to ja 07:03 mlp ssie 07:03 kto to ogląda 07:03 nikt 07:03 ja 07:03 Ty 07:03 :) 07:03 on 07:03 why is the sand wet 07:03 ona 07:03 ono 07:03 it isn't 07:04 sea weed 07:04 we don't talk about weed - zecora is looking 07:04 to jak to nazwiemy 07:04 żeby nikt sie nie kapnoł???????????/////// 07:05 nagrywarka 07:05 zakodować binarnie 07:05 grass 07:06 kiciuś i vengir znają kod binarny 07:06 makrela pewnie też 07:06 w końcu to inżynier 07:06 kto to 07:06 tłumacze też znajo 07:06 we're gonna burn some grass and inhale its smell 07:06 chociaż nie wiem czy już się obronił 07:06 zapytam go 07:06 kto to makrela 07:06 lel 07:07 rekin 07:07 ryba 07:07 hej 07:07 hejcia 07:07 hej 07:07 hej 07:07 hejka 07:08 hejo 07:08 siem 07:09 i znowuż cisz 07:09 a 07:09 cisza jest cool 07:09 nom 07:09 to nie narzekaj 07:09 najpiękniejsza muzyka 07:10 podobno prawdziwy przyjaciel to taki człowiek, z którym możesz siedzieć kilka godzin w milczeniu 07:10 Cicho jak na maturze z informatyki 07:11 np można spać razem cało noc 07:11 tego nie słyszałem 07:11 w ciszy 07:11 ja gadam przez sen 07:11 szkoda tylko że Aneta chrapie! 07:11 hehe 07:11 czemu natchnienie i pomysły nie mogą być sprzedawane? ;-; 07:12 o: 07:12 szkoda tylko, że nie mogę kicknąć sary za mowienie że chrapię 07:12 to by było genialne 07:12 hahaha 07:12 xd 07:12 bo by były za drogie 07:12 przydałyby mi sie teraz 07:12 bardzo 07:12 a jaki pomysł 07:12 mam blokadę fanfikową 07:13 to jednak nie do mnie sorka 07:13 mark gra w głupie gry 07:13 jakie? 07:13 fnafy 07:13 skakanie po ciężarówkach? 07:13 fnafy? 07:13 jakieś flash games 07:13 to są jeszcze nowe fnafy? 07:13 skakanie po ciężarówkach też 07:13 są podróby 07:13 nie jest taki zły 07:14 czy ty nie subujesz marka ;-;? 07:14 subuję 07:14 ale oglądam tylko subnauticę 07:14 ;-; 07:14 wtf 07:14 to je najnudniejsze! 07:14 kto to Mark i co to subowanie 07:14 mark gra fajnie w valley 07:15 o czym to 07:15 subowanie to subskrypcja na Youtube 07:15 próbowłaś to ściągnąć 07:15 mark to youtuber, a subowanie to coś jak prenumerata na yt 07:15 aaa 07:15 to 07:15 ale filmik długi, nie chciało mi się oglądać 07:15 on chyba nie zrozumie słowa prenumerata 07:15 pf 07:15 xd 07:15 to ja się nizam na jutuberach 07:16 nie znam 07:16 to niech użyje słownika 07:16 ja 07:16 siemasz 07:16 Witam 07:16 hej 07:16 hej 07:16 ale czy mu się chce 07:16 hej 07:16 hej 07:16 Wbijam chwile 07:17 ja w sumie nie lubię marka 07:17 ;-; 07:17 zacięliście się kiedyś pudełkiem po lodach 07:17 chciałam kiedyś coś u niego pooglądać ale mi się odechciało 07:17 to się da tym zaciąć? 07:17 nom 07:17 może dlatego 07:17 że mówi zbyt szybko po ang ;-;? 07:17 a wiesz ile krwi 07:17 nie 07:18 jak z 3 okresy 07:18 jakoś mnie wnerwia 07:18 bo jest żółty? ty rasistko!!! 07:18 mnie każdy wnerwił w pierwszym filmie ale jakoś oglądałam inne xd 07:18 a żółci nie mówią po azjatycku 07:18 najważniejsze to przełamać pierwsze obrzydzenie 07:18 niektórzy mówią 07:19 ale on mówi po angielsku 07:19 jak się nauczą 07:19 nie pamiętam co oglądałam ale strasznie się darł i szybko gadał ale to chyba na każdym filmiku tak gada 07:19 a to nie był jack? 07:19 lel 07:19 mark też się drze 07:19 bo jak słyszę "strasznie się darł" to przychodzi na myśl jack xd 07:19 czasem mark się drze 07:19 ja pierwszy raz go widziałam we fnafie bo chciałam zobaczyc o co chodzi z fnafem 07:19 a może ma taki głos 07:19 jak chce być zabawny 07:20 takie udawane darcie się jest wkurzające 07:20 i miałam bardzo złe wrażenie bo on krzyczał jakby go obdzierali ze skóry 07:20 a w grze nie działo się nic 07:20 ale jak się przywzyczaisz do tego darcia to je lubisz xd 07:21 ja mam swojego ulubionego youtubera i głównie jego oglądam 07:21 jakiego 07:21 wam przynajmniej przez cały dzień nie śpiewajom discopolo za ścianom 07:21 Elevena 07:21 nie znam 07:21 polak 07:21 nom 07:21 wygląda jak typowy gimnazjalista 07:21 lel 07:22 trochę xd 07:22 to chyba z tych mniej znanych polaków 07:22 ma sporo subów 07:22 bo nie wiem ile on ma lat 07:22 19 07:22 no 07:22 młodszy niż ci znani 07:22 ile subów? 07:22 więcej niż ja 07:22 xd 07:22 bez mniej znanych polaków nie było by Polski 07:22 ...ok? 07:22 164 552 07:22 uuu, dużo 07:22 kosowo istnieje choć nikogo stamtąd nie znam 07:23 a może nie istnieje? 07:23 (if) 07:23 wiesz, ponad połowa świata nie uznaje kosowa 07:23 podręcznik do geografii uznaje 07:23 xd 07:23 sorry net 07:23 Saro 07:23 polski podręcznik 07:23 makto 07:23 A znasz kogoś z Albanii? 07:23 ja 07:23 ciebie! 07:23 ja znam 07:24 znam 07:24 Z GANGU SIĘ NIE LICZĄ 07:24 z albani 07:24 lel xd 07:24 xd 07:24 a to nieważne 07:25 i grajom pięknom muzyke 07:25 lubię jak youtuber nie wymusza lajków i subów 07:25 głównie dlatego Elevena ogladam 07:25 ci co ja oglądam tez nie wymuszają 07:25 a jakich oglądasz? 07:25 jack wymusza 07:25 what 07:25 jak 07:26 na końcu mówi "punch the like button in the face LIKE A BOSS" 07:26 Ja znam tylko jednego co nie wymusza 07:26 oglądam jacka i marka głównie, a jack własnie ciągle daje nacisk na to że jest człowiekiem i jest wdzięczny i on je naturalny i joł 07:26 BO TO OUTRO 07:26 a Mr.TVCow znacie 07:27 porządne outro to :if u liek the video click the button" 07:27 ostatnio też blowka parę razy oglądałam 07:27 chociaż jest różnica między wymuszaniem a zachęcaniem - wymaszanie jest wtedy gdy np. youtuber mówi "dam następny filmi z tej gry, jeśli pod tym filmikiem będzie co najmniej ileś tam like'ów" 07:27 ale on strasznie wymusza 07:27 no właśnie 07:27 jak tylko mówi "jeśli się wam podobało to dajcie like'a" to nie wymuszenie 07:27 ale nie w każdym filmiku 07:27 wtedy to irytujące 07:27 Mr.TVCow nie wymusza 07:28 nawet pewds podchodzi do tego kulturalnie 07:28 choć to dla niego dziwne 07:28 zww 07:28 ok 07:28 kk 07:28 a oglądaliście Mr.TVCow 07:28 a pewds co mówi? chyba nawet nie zachęca do like'owania 07:29 no mówi liek or subscribe if u liek the video ale to nie w każdym filmiku 07:29 ale we vlogach mowi o tym ze zależy mu na jakości 07:29 ale z drugiej strony - co komu szkodzi zalike'ować? to tylko jedno kliknięcie, a dla youtubera ma ogromne znaczenie bo ma wpływ na jego pozycjonowanie 07:30 jakktoś lubi to lubi 07:30 więc luźne zachęcenie może być 07:30 są gusty i guściki 07:30 ciekawe jaki youtuber ma najwięcej subów na yt 07:30 pewds? 07:30 chyba tak 07:30 największy kanał ogólnie na yt 07:30 na pewno tak xd 07:30 aport 07:30 a za nim jest smosh 07:31 chyba że ktoś przebił smosh, nie wiem xd 07:31 smosh to nie jeden youtuber i musielibyśmy podzielić liczbę subów na liczbę czlonków grupy 07:31 pf 07:32 mówimy o kanałach! 07:32 które posiadają jutuberzy 07:32 nie szkodzi ile 07:32 no ok 07:33 idę pa o/ 07:33 ale mimo wszystko takie zespoły to dla mnie nie są prawdziwi youtuberzy - prawdziwy youtuber to człowiek, który zaczynał jako kompletny amator i doszedł na szczyt tylko dzięki sobie 07:33 mówiłam - jak chcesz poznać prawdziwego youtubera, obejrzyj jego najstarszy filmik - jeśli ssie,to jest prawdziwy youtuber 07:33 o/ 07:33 a graliście w chrome specwort 07:33 pa 07:34 em lel 07:34 papatki 07:34 głupie podejście 07:34 pa 07:34 smosh też zaczęli jako amatorzy 07:34 i doszli na szczyt dzięki wspólnej pracy i wspieraniu się nawzajem 07:34 tak, ale są tacy, którzy np. wygrywają castingi i zaczynają z profesjonalną ekipą 07:34 każdy jutuber czerpie wsparcie 07:35 no to coś innego 07:35 smosh ma kanał 10 lat 07:35 gdybyś ty widziała jakie beznadziejne mają pierwsze filmy 07:35 10 lat temu to dopiero yt powstał 07:35 i nagrywano filmiki "me in the zoo" 07:35 nagrywani telefonem nastolatki którzy nie robią nic fajnego 07:35 me in the zoo is the best video on youtube 07:36 nie, the best to jest bite me charlie 07:36 smosh je rok młodszy od yt 07:37 a Sσniα znacie 07:37 wha 07:37 jakiś grek chyba 07:37 SARA GAI 07:37 ;-; 07:37 nie chuba 07:38 huba 07:38 za szybko odczepilam?????/ 07:38 miałamczekac tydzień????????????? 07:38 DOKŁADNIE SARO 07:38 demn 07:38 nie chyba 07:39 a Mr.TVCow znacie 07:40 przestań pytać o to samo 07:40 sorry ale mi się nie pokazują moje wiadomości więc nie wiem czy doszło czy nie 07:41 ale naprawde pszepraszam 07:41 naprawdę 07:41 no 07:42 czy wy też macie czasami taka pustkę :( 07:43 Tak :( 07:43 To się nazywa ból istnienia czy jakoś tak :( 07:43 ja spadam narka 07:43 o/ 07:43 o/ 07:44 pa patki 07:44 o/ 07:44 papatki 07:44 też idę o/ 07:44 o/ 07:44 narka 07:44 po co istnieje człowiek ? 07:45 (john) 07:45 42 07:46 Bóg stworzył Kobiete bo wie co to jest piękno a męszczyzne bo ma poczucie humoru 07:46 nie podlizuj się 07:46 nie wnerwiaj mnie 07:46 lel 07:46 UUUUUUUUUUU 07:47 FIGHT FIGHT 07:47 makkkkta won 07:47 gai xd 07:47 zrob mi herbate 07:47 zw 07:47 POSZEDŁ PO HERBATĘ 07:48 :) 07:51 Zastanawiam się czemu mając Telefon z Windowsem nie można pograć sobie spokojnie w Grę MLP od Gameloft 07:51 Bo kucyki są dla dzieci!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:52 ej 07:52 znam 29latka który to ogląda 07:53 i 19 latka 07:53 Mnie ta gra odstresowuje 07:53 bo windows ssie xD 07:53 android polecam 07:53 mam 07:54 smacznego 07:54 co 07:54 ja ide pa 07:54 o/ 07:54 herbaty 07:56 Z Androida się wyleczyłem, miałem dwa i wystarczy. Takiego stabilnego systemu mobilnego jeśli chodzi o działanie nie miałem wcześniej. 07:56 Szkoda tylko że z tymi aplikacjami jest "maly" problem 07:56 jak można się wyleczyc z androida 07:56 android to nie choroba 07:56 android to zaje*isty system 07:57 a windows jest brzydki i pół zamknięty 07:58 07:58 Wygląd to kwestia Gustu, ale mi możliwość zamiany kolorów, tła kafelków i ekranu blokady wystarcza. 07:58 mnie razi najbardziej to że nie ma ładnej tapety 07:58 są kafelki rodem z painta 07:58 Jak informatyk porzuci system to mówi się że się wyleczył. 07:58 07:58 przedszkolak zaprojektowałby ładniejszy interfejs 07:59 pewnie tylko ty i twoi znajomi tak móicie 07:59 Namiastką tapety jest tło "przeźroczystych" kafelków 07:59 namiastka 07:59 dobre słowo 08:00 jak ktoś ma gdzieś aspekty estetyczne to się windowsem zadowoli 08:01 No bo nie jest prawdziwa tapeta tylko tło ekranu głównego. Windows Phone/ Mobile nie mają pulpitu jak Android 08:01 ale ja chcę mieć swoje rysunki na tapecie, a to są głównie ludzie więc nie chcę mieć poszatkowanych twarzy 08:01 Dzięki kapitanie oczywisty 08:01 wcale właśnie sama o tym nie mówię 08:01 w Windows 10 Mobile już będzie trochę inaczej bo całe tło ekranu głównego będzie mogło być obrazkiem 08:02 nie wyobrażam sobie tego 08:02 Muszę już iść, pa! 08:02 pa 08:03 Bo to trzeba zobaczyć. 08:04 plus sama obsługa wszystkich opcji jest dla mnie niezrozumiała i niewygodna 08:04 a w androidze mam wrażenie że wszystko jest przejrzyste 08:07 Idę o/ 08:07 o/ 08:25 Obsługa aż taka trudna nie jest, cześć rzeczy jest nawet prostsza niż w Andku 08:32 nie dla mnie! 08:33 i nie dla ludzi przyzywczajonych do takiego typowo telefonowego interfejsu 08:33 bo android ma tapetkę i menu jak stare dobrze znane telefony i w ogóle 08:33 szalom 08:33 hoii 08:34 dzisiaj miałem zajęty dzień bardzo 08:34 lel 08:34 jag bardzo 08:35 że nawet zamknąć oczy nie miałem siły jak zdrzemnąć się chciałem 08:35 ja wróciłam po 18 taka zmęczona joł 08:35 lel 08:35 bo byłam na męczących ćwiczeniach 08:36 męczących wykładach 08:36 męczących obiadach 08:36 mogłem nie kłaść się spać o 3 rano 08:36 i męczących piwach 08:36 też się tak kładę 08:36 bo dzisiaj miałem spotkanie po lekcjach lel 08:36 bo wcześniej nie zasnę xd 08:36 ale ja musiałem wstać o 7 xd 08:37 ja o 8 08:37 lel 08:37 ficisz 08:37 godzinę więcej spania 08:37 ja bym poczebowała 08:37 6 godz więcej 08:37 a nie lel 08:37 no w sumie ja też 08:37 xd 08:37 dlatego kocham weekendy 08:38 spać o 4 w nocy 08:38 a wstawać o 14 08:38 piątek wolny 08:38 pn wolny <3 08:38 też chcę piątek wolny xD 08:38 idź na studia! 08:39 na studiach ma się wolne 5 dni w tygodniu? 08:39 ...noł 08:40 kurde 08:40 choć w sumie 08:40 w pierwszym semestrze miałam każdy piątek wolny i co drugi czwartek 08:40 lel 08:40 ja teraz mam poniedziałki i wtorki 08:40 teraz bym miała i czwartek i piątek wolny 08:40 ale 08:40 sesja (john) 08:40 musiałam sobie wziąć ang w czwartek bo nie mogłam kiedy indziej ;-; 08:41 lel 08:41 a ja się dostałem do szkoły angielskiej! 08:41 po prostu się przeniosłeś! 08:42 ale i tak łatwo nie było 08:42 ty łatwy nie byłeś 08:43 to chyba dobrze (john) 08:44 jestem bardzo grzecznym chłopcem, więc nie rozchylam nóg dla byle jakiej 08:45 łatwy nie byłeś 08:46 teras jesteś 08:46 .o. 08:46 shiet 08:46 . 08:46 . 08:46 . 08:46 . 08:47 ok 08:48 lel 08:48 jak słucham jak niektórzy się wysławiają po angielsku 08:48 to bekę mam 08:49 "łan to, end łan to" 08:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQGe1HU-_q8 08:49 ruszek chytruszek 08:50 lel 08:51 a może to ofiara gangu 08:51 i chciała nam coś zakomunikować 08:52 dun dun dun 08:58 o/ 08:59 idę 08:59 o/ 09:05 cześć 09:09 suprajs 09:09 hejo 09:09 jest tu kto 09:10 ja jestem,miło cię widzieć 09:10 wzajemnie 09:10 straszna pustka 09:10 ja tylko na chwile 09:11 bo oglą dam z siostrą mlp 09:11 jak skończymy ogladać to moż ejszcze wejde 09:11 narazie 09:12 nara 09:12 nara 09:16 ok nie ma tu co siedziec o/ 09:24 pa 09:27 w sumie też kończe pa zecoro 2016 03 16